Thou Shalt Not Read
by Kirra White Tigress
Summary: Galinda goes out with "friends", and Elphaba discovers a very interesting book that her roommate is reading… Slight Gelphie friend-crushiness. Original idea from a post on tumblr by elaphaba.


A/N: Based on a post by elaphaba.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked

* * *

Thou Shalt Not Read  
Kirra White Tigress

"I'll be out for a few hours," Galinda said as she stepped out of the dorm's private bathroom. She immediately went to her vanity, which was littered with various bottles of makeup. She reached for one of the bottles and poured a little onto a round sponge, then dabbed the pale liquid onto her face. "Don't wait up for me."

"Do I ever?" her roommate answered. She turned the page of her psychology book, but she looked over at Galinda, a social construct that the blonde insisted on upholding. "Try not to murder any of your friends tonight."

"Hush." But Galinda smiled as she said that. They both knew that Galinda was only going out to calm any potential mutiny that could arise. It was a sacrifice that she was willing to make. After all, someone had to keep the peace on campus. It was either she appease the masses, or they go after a green girl. Who knew that Oz was capable of such a ridiculous witch hunt?

Elphaba stuck her tongue out at her friend. She put her book away to follow Galinda to the door, which she opened and presented in a gentlemanly manner. "After you, your Ozness," she said in a heavily affected voice. Before the blonde could leave, she kissed her on the cheek. "Remember that if you want to leave, you can at any time. And if anyone gives you any trouble, look for Boq."

Galinda rolled her eyes, but the subtle change in her expression told Elphaba that she understood the importance of her compliance. Their situation was complicated and would continue to be that way for as long as they knew each other. It was just safer to accept Elphaba's warning than to be ignorant.

The door was closed after a brush of fingers. Elphaba turned back to her desk and sighed. Back to studying. She hated how the task was becoming so tedious instead of entertaining. Part of her blamed her roommate, but another part realized that it was basic psychology (oh, the irony). She had wanted so much to have an education that she learned as much as she could, and now that she was at university—

Hang on. Elphaba walked over to Galinda's side of the room and picked something up. A book. A _thick_ book, at that. When did Galinda start reading, especially for pleasure? It was so unlike her. But she found herself smiling. Maybe her love of reading was finally rubbing off on the blonde.

Curious, she carried the book to her desk. Elphaba shoved her textbook to the opposite side of the surface. "_Fifty Shades of Grey_," she read aloud as she settled into her chair. The handcuffs on the cover intrigued her. Was it a mystery? Was it about the Other World? This book was sure to be interesting…

Galinda finished climbing the flight of stairs only to look at a long stretch of carpeted hallway. She groaned. She just wanted to stop walking already. Three hours wearing heels was not kind to her, especially after dancing. The things she did to make others happy…

May they all burn in Kumbricia's Den.

She kicked off her shoes and headed toward her dorm room; the soft carpet just barely soothed her aching feet, but it was better than nothing. When she made it to the door, she leaned against it and fished the key out of her purse. She wondered if Elphaba was alright. It was silly, but she couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. She was always so alone. Galinda understood that it was by choice, but didn't Elphaba have any friends besides her? Sure, Galinda didn't like most of the people around her anymore, but she didn't know what she would do if she was forced to be closed off from regular society.

She twisted the key in the lock and went to open the door when she heard a very loud curse. Galinda gasped. "Elphie!" she cried as she burst into the room. "Elphaba, are you alright? What happ…end…?"

Elphaba was rubbing her wrist, blowing on it occasionally, facing the fireplace. She grabbed the poker again and began shifting the fuel around, muttering under her breath. "I almost burned myself," she answered after a moment. And then the room fell back into silence.

"Alright," Galinda said slowly. "But why is the fireplace going in the middle of spring?"

Silence.

Galinda frowned. This was getting eerie… She walked toward her vanity to drop her purse upon its surface, but she paused halfway there. Her bed. There were books all over it. She let her purse slip through her fingers, and she searched through the titles. _Gulliver's Travels_. _Candide_. _The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus_. There were at least ten others. However, there was one missing. "Elphaba," she began, "where is my book?"

Silence.

"Elphaba, is it in the fireplace?"

There was a pause before, "Maybe."

"NO!" Galinda screamed. She sank to her knees and immediately burst into tears, if that was even possible. "Elphaba, how could you? That was a library book! It was due _tomorrow_!"

This elicited a response from the green girl. She stood up and slowly turned to face her roommate. A look of absolute terror was etched on her face, as well it should be. "Galinda," she choked out. Then she looked to the door. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"To the library."

Galinda sniffled. "It's closed now, you frog," the blonde answered, through she was smiling again. It was small, but it was a smile. "You can explain tomorrow that—"

"No. You don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

And here Elphaba's look of terror turned into one of total madness. Her eyes were wide, as if she couldn't believe Galinda didn't understand. "It came from the library," she hissed. "That means there were other copies."


End file.
